Thrills
by TonysSilverFox
Summary: A Halloween treat for Tony and Jethro. Companion piece to Chills, set in my Just Once universe. I highly suggest reading Chills first if you haven't already, it will greatly help in making sense of references in this story. SLASH story! Tony/Jethro - if that is not your thing, please pick another story, there are plenty to choose from.


**Thrills**

By

 **TonysSilverFox**

 **DISCLAIMER: However much I wish it was so, I do not own these characters, nor am I profiting from them. I'm going to simply let them play for a little bit and then put them back a little happier.**

 **A/N: Just a little Halloween treat stand alone. Set in my Just Once universe. Companion piece to Chills, I suggest you read that one first to make sense out of this story.**

 **WARNINGS: SLASH story, Gibbs/Tony pairing.**

************NCIS********************NCIS********************

Both men eyed the silent cabin warily as the car came to a slow stop on the crunching gravel. Quickly scouting the area with his trained sniper's gaze, Gibbs ascertained that they appeared to be alone, _but_ they both knew looks were deceiving.

They had received a hit on their bolo from a cold case. A petty officer wanted for drug trafficking had been seen here by neighbors in the area. That, being a feat in itself, as they were a good five miles from the nearest dwelling, and Gibbs was skeptical anyone had seen anything. His gut was churning, however, so he tamped down his natural cynicism and snapped into professional mode.

Turning off the engine, Gibbs pocketed the keys and said, "You go around back, I'll come in the front. Keep your eyes peeled on the surrounding woods, anything could be out there."

Tony, throwing an incredulous look in Gibbs direction replied, "Seriously? You sound like the first victim in a very bad horror movie!"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked out, effectively conveying his displeasure at the analogy.

"Oh, like it never crossed your mind!" Tony replied, completely unfazed by Gibbs' brusque manner as they exited the car.

Catching a hint of the uneasiness Gibbs had already sniffed out, Tony took another critical look at the surrounding woods and wordlessly unholstered his weapon. Catching Gibbs' eyes over the roof of the car, Tony nodded once and quietly closed his car door before quickly stealing around the back of the cabin. Gibbs watched his husband's exit admiringly, always proud of the man's cat-like grace and skill.

Closing his own door just as quietly, Gibbs took another look around and made for the front porch of the cabin.

************NCIS********************NCIS********************

Their location could very well be the setting of a horror movie. Three hours from DC in a very remote part of West Virginia. They had received the bolo hit a little after lunch and had set off to investigate right away. They had informed Cassie to alert local authorities of their plans and whereabouts, but they had not anticipating such a rustic setting.

Tony had pulled up information as Gibbs drove, stating that this was a tourist destination and very popular for weekend getaways during the summer. Despite the autumn splendor surrounding them, this area was rarely used at this time of year. In fact, in late October like this, it was avoided because of the possibility of sudden, treacherous storms, both rain and snow alike. If you were caught in one of those storms, you could be stranded for days before help arrived.

The road in, although initially paved, turned to gravel and then just a dirt track cut through the trees. Gibbs could appreciate the natural beauty of the place, but the setting right now set his nerves on end. Something was up and his body tensed, waiting for whatever it was to spring out at them.

Glancing quickly through windows as he darted past them, Gibbs could see very little of the interior of the cabin. Everything inside was dark and he caught no movement from within. Reaching the front door and finding it unlocked, did nothing to settle his nerves. Taking a few deep breaths, Gibbs counted to ten in his head before quickly breaching the door, gun drawn and senses on full alert. Moving through the early-evening gloom, he cleared the great room and moved off to search the adjoining rooms. His brain niggled at him that he had not yet heard Tony entering from the rear of the house, and that served to up his heart rate. While thorough, he was in a hurry to get to Tony and make sure he was okay. He had a bad feeling in his churning gut telling him Tony was not okay. He cleared the one bedroom the cabin had, absently noting the large bed and making sure no one was hiding underneath it, before checking the closet and adjoining bathroom.

Finding nothing, he had just re-entered the great room and was preparing to enter the kitchen when the unmistakable sounds of a scuffle could be heard coming from the rear of the house.

Crouching down to make himself a smaller target, Gibbs entered the kitchen and quickly verified the space was also empty. Hearing a muffled grunt and seeing a figure run past the windows, Gibbs moved quickly to the back door and wrenched it open, gun trained on the rapidly darkening outdoors. Seeing signs of a fight and two drops of blood on the back steps, Gibbs frantically scanned the area for signs of Tony.

Not seeing him and then hearing a car engine start, had Gibbs running around the side of the house just in time to see the taillights of their car disappear down the gravel road they had just come in on. Not wanting to shoot in case Tony was in the car, Gibbs felt his heart clench as he quickly lost sight of the car.

"Son of a BITCH!" Gibbs roared as he scanned the area recently vacated by their car for any clues. Seeing something black on the ground, Gibbs ran forward and picked it up with a handkerchief he produced from his pocket. Seeing it was a phone, Tony's phone, froze his insides. Looking at the smiling picture of the two of them, taken on their wedding day, seemed to rip a new hole in Jethro's heart. He couldn't lose Tony, he just couldn't…

************NCIS********************NCIS********************

Tearing his gaze away from their happy wedding picture, Jethro visibly shook himself and stood up, pulling out his own phone, intending to rally the troops. However, seeing the _No Service_ message plastered across it almost had him chucking the device as far into the woods as he could throw it. Forcing himself not to, he pocketed the phone and then also Tony's when he saw the same message on it, he then made a quick decision to look at the cabin more closely to see if anything there could tell him where Tony had been taken.

Standing up, Gibbs' coat fluttered in the sudden cold breeze that sent leaves twirling off the trees and scuttling around the clearing the cabin was in. Taking a deep breath of the chilly air helped calm Jethro's terror and he took a few moments to take in the oranges and purples painted on the clouds by the dying sunlight.

' _Tony would've loved this sunset.'_ His traitorous mind supplied and that was enough to shake him out of his brief reverie. _'Get your ass in gear Marine! You are NOT losing Tony!'_ He mentally kicked himself, straightening his spine and sending him back towards the cabin at a brisk pace, his jaw set in a determined line.

Entering from the kitchen again, Gibbs stopped long enough to take a picture of the blood drops on the back steps with his phone. Closing the door, he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise as he became aware of another presence, someone was here, he was not alone in the cabin.

Moving back to the door into the great room, Gibbs detected a familiar scent, easing the door open, he confirmed that a fire was now roaring in the large fireplace, bathing the room in a soft glow. Not seeing whoever had lit it, Gibbs moved stealthily to the door of the bedroom. Remembering that he had left it wide open, he knew the person he sought was behind the door that was now only slightly ajar.

Counting to three, Gibbs tightened his grip on his weapon and slammed the door open. His brain stuttered in shock as the scene before him slowly resolved into something he could comprehend. Before he was able to utter a word though, a husky voice muttered, "About time!"

************NCIS********************NCIS********************

Lying, spread out on the large bed, his golden skin glistening in the low lamplight, was his husband. The only thing he was wearing was a smug smirk. As his brain tried to form words, Tony spoke again, saying, " _Gotcha!_ Told ya payback's a bitch!"

Lowering his weapon, Jethro's agile mind put the pieces together quickly: ' _Today's Date - October 30_ _th_ _, Payback for the prank Jethro had played on Tony last year, just a few loose ends though…_ '

"Not a real bolo hit?" He asked.

"Nope! Cassie and McGee got together on that one, pretty inspired I'd say, we should give them a raise!" Tony replied with a wide smile.

"The blood, the car?" Jethro asked, stowing his gun and starting to peel off his clothes while slowly advancing on the bed.

"Oh, that was Steve's fault! This is his cabin, by the way. Anyway, he came out of the bushes behind me and startled me and I popped him in the nose, he'll live. Really made it look real though!" Tony chattered on as Jethro finished undressing and climbed up on the bed, running his hands over Tony's naked body and crawling over him on his hands and knees.

"Uh-huh, what about the car?" Jethro asked in an amused tone as he started kissing his way up Tony's stomach, making the man below him squirm, his own hands roaming freely over Jethro.

"Uh, what? Oh! The car! That was Steve too, he, um, Ohhh, Jethro!" Tony moaned as Jethro licked and nibbled on one of his nipples, while pinching the other, causing him to completely lose the narrative.

Jethro moved his mouth off Tony's nipple and kissed a trail up Tony's neck to his ear where he nibbled on the lobe, getting another deep moan. Jethro smiled at this reaction and the feel of Tony's cock rubbing against his own stomach, leaving a trail of pre-come and increasing the wriggling the younger man was doing beneath him.

Jethro kissed the sensitive skin right in front of Tony's ear and whispered, "What did Steve do with the car Tony?"

"Huh? Steve? Oh, yeah! He drove it to a barn about a mile from here. He'll bring it back in the morning." Tony finished his tale and started attacking Jethro himself, hands and mouth moving over his husbands body. His explorations were abruptly stopped when Jethro grabbed both of his wrists in an iron grip and pinned his arms above his head.

This only served to inflame Tony's passion and he moaned loudly while trying to increase the friction between their two bodies.

"Shhh, shhh baby." Jethro soothed and waited until he could see Tony was listening closely before adding with a fond smile, "That was a great prank sweetheart, you really got me."

Tony preened under the praise and looked ready to continue their play before Jethro again stilled him by tenderly rubbing the wrists he held in his hands while he said, "I don't know what I'd ever do without you Tony, and I hope I never have to find out. I'm so glad you're okay." Jethro punctuated his sincerity by claming Tony's mouth in a deep, passionate kiss.

The younger man melted under the kiss and the strong emotions behind it. He felt a twinge of guilt as he felt Jethro's body lose all the tension his prank had caused and he resolved to wipe away any lingering fears Jethro had. Jethro had released his arms when he started the kiss and Tony ran his fingers through Jethro's silky silver strands and caressed his hip and backside as they ground their erections together.

Tony spread his legs further, allowing Jethro to press closer, making both men moan at the sensations this caused. Pulling back from the kiss, Tony panted out, "Make love to me Jethro, I need to feel you inside of me, please?"

Jethro's eyes dilated fully at hearing those words and he had to use every ounce of his self-control to stop from coming on the spot as Tony begged Jethro to fuck him. Swallowing to bring some moisture to his suddenly dry mouth, Jethro croaked out, "Lube?"

Tony snaked a hand underneath one of the pillows and brought out a generous tube, handing it to Jethro, smirk back in place. He knew the effect his words had on the older man and he knew he would very soon get what he wanted: Jethro buried deep inside of him, pounding him into oblivion.

Jethro shook his head, smile quirked on his mouth as he commented, "Always prepared, I see."

"Of course, that's why you keep me around!" Tony teased.

"Oh, I think there are a few more reasons I keep you around, like…" Jethro trailed off as he inserted two lubed fingers into Tony, making the younger man buck his hips off the bed and moan loudly.

Jethro chuckled as he moved his fingers around inside, while kissing the inside of Tony's thigh. Tony was panting and could only keen out his desire as Jethro's mouth descended on his rock hard cock. Setting up a quick pace, Jethro swallowed Tony's cock deeper and started to hum, low in his throat, knowing what effect that would have on his younger husband. Tony threw his head back and screamed out his release as he shot his come down Jethro's throat.

Jethro drank greedily, savoring the unique taste that belonged to only Tony, and milking every last drop out of the younger man. Jethro chuckled as Tony began to squirm beneath him again, his cock again starting to fill. Jethro pulled off Tony's cock, licking one last stripe up the underside and kissing the tip before removing the four fingers he had managed to work inside of Tony during and after his orgasm.

Tony whined at the loss of mouth and fingers, but his whine turned to a moan of pleasure as Jethro hitched Tony's legs over his shoulders and pushed his own cock deep inside in one thrust. Both men shuddered as they were finally connected in the most intimate way possible and they both reveled in the connection. Jethro turned his head to the side and kissed the inside of Tony's ankle, mouthing up and down on the sensitive skin while the other man sighed and pushed down to impale himself further on Jethro's cock.

Taking that as his cue, Jethro pulled back and slammed back inside quickly, feeling Tony's body pulse around his cock and smiling at the utter abandon showing on Tony's face. Jethro worked himself in and out of Tony while feeling the ecstasy build. Tony pushed back to get as much of Jethro inside of him as possible and thrashed his head from side to side, lost in the passion. Jethro could only last so long as he watched his husband come undone. Snapping his hips, Jethro felt his own release fast approaching. With one final deep thrust, Jethro threw back his head and emptied himself deep inside Tony with a roar. He was vaguely aware of hearing a corresponding shout from beneath him as Tony's body squeezed his orgasm out of him and heightened his own ecstasy.

Collapsing next to Tony and pulling him close against his body, Jethro felt Tony snuggle up against him and burrow his face into Jethro's neck. Jethro relaxed completely as their heartbeats slowed and the intensity of the day drained from them. Jethro chuckled as he heard a light snore and realized Tony had already fallen asleep. Reaching over, Jethro was able to snag the comforter and pull it over their rapidly cooling bodies. Tony shifted and snuggled impossibly closer, the arm he had flung over Jethro tightening. Jethro knew they would both be sticky and itchy when they awoke, but right now he couldn't care less. Pressing a soft kiss to Tony's forehead, Jethro sighed deeply in contentment and drifted off to sleep.

************NCIS********************NCIS********************

 _The next evening, Halloween night._

Tony snuggled closer to Jethro as the older man prodded the fire in the grate. They had spent the day between eating, kissing and making love in every possible place and position. Both men were pleasantly sore and supremely content.

Jethro had met Tony's frat brother, Steve, when the man had delivered their car in the late morning, as promised. Tony had been initially contrite at the tape over the bridge of Steve's nose and the blossoming bruises around his eyes, but that had devolved quickly into laughter as Steve quipped that he could now boast of being injured during a federal undercover op. Jethro immediately liked the man as he shook his hand and saw his efforts to put Tony at ease.

After being assured that he was fine and that the two men could stay as long as they wanted, Steve had departed, leaving Tony and Jethro to their romantic endeavors. After taking a walk and watching another spectacular sunset that Jethro was pleased to see delighted Tony as much as he had thought it would, the two men retreated to the cabin and Jethro cooked two perfect cowboy steaks over the fire.

They were now sitting in front of said fire, after working off their dinner by making love on the floor in front of the hearth. Both men were still naked, but Tony had pulled an afghan from the couch to drape over them as they sat in comfortable silence and watched the fire. Jethro had been worried that they would miss their trick or treaters tonight, but Tony had assured him that Abby and their team would be at the house in their place, the kids would not go without their sugar fix.

Sighing, Tony rested his head on Jethro's shoulder and said, "I wish we could stay in this moment forever."

Jethro snorted, replying "You like it now, but I give it until tomorrow morning before your TV addiction kicks in."

Tony straightened and looked around with wide eyes, exclaiming, "There's no TV! Who lives without a TV?!"

Jethro chuckled as he turned to gather Tony into his arms, kissing away any further complaints Tony might have been thinking of expressing. When his husband was sufficiently docile again, he remarked, "We'll stop at that theater you love so much in Georgetown when we get back, I'll even spring for the tub of popcorn."

Jethro laughed as Tony's whole face lit up at the prospect of a movie stop with Jethro, and Jethro couldn't help feeling warmth blossom in his chest knowing he was the one to make Tony's eyes sparkle like that and put that smile on his face.

"Okay, I guess I can last until then!" Tony said in a put upon voice and with a deep tragic sigh.

Jethro smiled at his husband's antics, he wouldn't want him any other way. His smile morphed into a wary look as Tony's face took on a devious cast as he said, "Whatever will we do between now and then?"

"I think I can keep us occupied Mr. Gibbs." Jethro replied, with an evil smile of his own as he eased Tony back onto the rug and started nibbling on his neck.

The fire crackled merrily in the hearth as Tony sighed and held Jethro close to him and replied, "Yes my love, I think you can."

************NCIS********************NCIS********************

The End.

Happy Halloween, I hope you enjoyed my little treat! ;-)


End file.
